


she's a player

by peachyteabuck



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: carol wants to play video games, but you want to play with her. somehow, you find a way to get what you both desire.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 61





	she's a player

It’s Saturday – a day with no need for alarms or opening the curtains. You wake up closer to noon than your usual eight, the lack of arms around your waist and chin tucked atop your head being the reason you get out of bed more than anything else. Getting out of bed and pulling on the largest sweatshirt you can find (one of Carol’s _ARMY_ sweatshirts that’s two sizes too big for her, and goes down to your thighs), you pad into the living room to find your girlfriend in the living room, cross-legged on the couch with her favorite grey sweatpants and sports bra on, headphones blocking out all outside noise with her hands furiously pushing buttons and flicking knobs on her custom _Captain Marvel_ controller.

She looks comfortable, she looks hot, and as she adjusts to sit with her feet flat on the floor, you realize it looks like she’s got her strap on.

You give a high-pitched whine as you stand in the entryway to the large space, not wanting to distract her _too_ much so that she snaps at you for interrupting her but still wanting attention. It takes a second, but – luckily – it works.

Carol pauses the game– much to her (and the other players’, you’d imagine) disdain – and turns to speak to you.

“What do you want?”

“Can I just…,” you trail off before finding your voice again. “Let me sit by your legs on the floor Daddy? I promise I won’t distract you!”

Carol huffs, but you continue.

“I’ll be a good girl! I promise! I’ll just lie there and be careful to stay out of your way…”

Still, she doesn’t seem convinced.

As such, you lay it on as thick as you can – eyes big with pupils trained on the floor, small tremble of the bottom lip that’s jutted out into a pout, hands wringing with your large sweatshirt covering your hands.

“I just wanna be close to you, Daddy.”

Carol just rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to respond. At first you think she’s about to talk to you, but it doesn’t take long for you to understand what’s _really_ happening.

There, still in the entryway, you watch – eyes wide and mouth agape in horror – as Carol turns her mic back on.

“Yeah, sorry about that guys,” a smirk pulls at her lips and you struggle to suppress a moan. “A little slut needed something from me and didn’t want to wait.”

Everything she says makes your face heat up from embarrassment, and your pussy wetter by the second.

Muffled noises come from the headphones – one ear of which has been displaced so she could hear you – that Carol _“mhm”_ s along with.

She doesn’t even look at you while she talks, unpausing the game. “Nah, I’m still deciding whether or not to keep her waiting.”

You gulp. More muffled voices come from the headphones, punctuated intermittently by the sounds of the controller. She was barely paying attention to you, and for some reason that made it all that hotter.

A bark of laughter scares you just a little. “Yeah, in your fucking dreams, Romanoff. If you want to put money on my little slut’s behavior you have to come over here and say it to my face.”

Another round of chatter happens, with Carol rolling her eyes as voices with slightly different pitches but the same jeering tone coming through the headphones. Eventually, she turns to you.

“Alright, babe, Wanda made some good points,” she sighs out, “you can ride my cock if you promise not to distract me.”

You perk up immediately, running over to the couch to free the toy from its fabric confines.

“Not wearing panties?” she asks as you lean over spit on the fake cock, the sweatshirt bunching up to reveal your bare ass – still bearing bruises from the night before. “With my sweatshirt? You dirty girl…”

You face heats up once more as you climb into her lap, carefully avoiding her line of sight as you tuck yourself into her chest and begin to rock your hips – the pace quickening from slow to desperate as it hits that special spot inside of you.

“Easy, baby,” Carol grunts as you helplessly move your hips up and down – your desperation to cum overwhelming all of your senses. As such, you continue to bounce on her strap, pussy clenching down as you chase your high. “I _said-_ “ the woman under you hisses, dropping the control to grip your hips and force your pussy so far down on the strap that you can feel the seam of her sweatpants on the inside of your thighs. “To go fucking _easy_.”

“That’s so mean,” you whine with a frown.

She just laughs, watching as you attempt to fight your own desires and keep up with her demands. “I know that means you like it…Now,” Carol sighs, obviously not talking to you. “What boss were we on?”


End file.
